The invention relates to a dispersible Berlin blue pigment wherein Berlin Blue has been deposited on to mica platelets.
It is known that the poor dispersibility of pulverulent Berlin blue pigments can be improved by fixing the Berlin blue pigment on mica platelets in the form of a thin film. Such pigments, which are described, for example, in Patents DE No. 2,313,332, U.S. Pat. No. 4,047,969 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,309,480, consist of mica platelets treated with insoluble Berlin blue. Fixed on the mica surface, the pigment particles are prevented from agglomerating into major aggregates which would have to be split up again during dispersion. And indeed such pigments are readily dispersed in water. The dispersibility in organic media, however, is as unsatisfactory as before.